Случай в Бакингемшире
by Charmed Twins
Summary: Королева даже представить себе не могла, что может случиться, если одно расследование поручить сразу двум графам.


**Случай в Бакингемшире**

- Прибыли, мой господин.

Сиэль Фантомхайв брезгливо скривил губы и нехотя вышел из кареты. Сельский пейзаж наводил на него ещё большую тоску, чем злачные улочки Ист-Энда. Лёгкий ветерок колыхал траву, издалека слышался мерный топот лошадиных копыт, где-то мычала корова… Даже несмотря на недавно произошедшие здесь события, всё выглядело слишком спокойным. Настолько спокойным, что казалось неимоверно скучным.

- Сэр Рэнделл уже на месте, я вижу полицейский кэб, - сообщил дворецкий.

- А я лично ничего не вижу. Себастьян, почему мы остановились именно здесь?

- Потому что эта дорога не ведёт напрямую на место преступления. Карета по этому холму не проедет, так что дальше придётся идти пешком.

Сиэль устало потёр переносицу.

- Всё равно хотел немного пройтись.

Губы Себастьяна растянулись в улыбке. Он-то думал, что хозяин как всегда захочет проявить свой строптивый нрав, и поэтому был готов услышать ругань в свой адрес. Но вполне возможно, долгая поездка утомила даже такого малоподвижного человека как граф Фантомхайв.

Конский топот слышался ещё отчётливей, но Сиэль и головы не повернул. Это только обычные городские дети с жадностью изучают новую территорию, а граф в глубине души считал себя взрослым человеком и очень обижался, когда кто-нибудь называл его ребёнком. Его не привлекали даже чудесные игрушки, производимые его же компанией «Фантом», что уж говорить о какой-то телеге.

Себастьян же оказался более любопытным. Он повернулся на приближающийся звук, и на его лице отобразилось что-то вроде заинтересованности.

- O-la-la… Quelle surprise.

- Что ты имеешь в виду? – Сиэль всё же нехотя обернулся.

Золотые глаза. Это было первое, что он увидел…

Кучер в дорожном пальто и цилиндре быстро спрыгнул с козел и открыл дверь кареты. Сначала наружу показался сапог, зашнурованный кокетливым бантом, а спустя секунду Сиэль увидел белокурого мальчишку, который стал с удовольствием потягиваться. Сладостный стон новоприбывшего не помешал чуткому уху Себастьяна расслышать, как скрипит кожаная перчатка графа Фантомхайва: тот с такой силой сжимал набалдашник трости, как будто хотел раскрошить его.

Что понадобилось Алоису Тренси в Бакингемшире?

- Здравствуй, Сиэль! – Алоис помахал ему как хорошему знакомому. – Приехал на пикник? Или ты тоже получил вот это? – мальчик вытащил из-за пазухи мятый конверт с красной восковой печатью.

Сиэль чуть не задохнулся от нахлынувшего на него возмущения. Он, разумеется, тоже получил письмо от королевы, но при этом не допускал и мысли о том, что кто-нибудь ещё будет участвовать в расследовании преступления: в письме не было ни слова о Пауке.

- Да, получил, - сдержанно ответил Сиэль. – И поскольку я уже здесь, ты можешь ехать домой. Нечего путаться у меня под ногами.

Граф Тренси негромко рассмеялся и шлёпнул своего дворецкого конвертом по руке.

- Клод, ты слышал? Он гонит нас домой! А если мы его не послушаемся, он наверняка натравит на нас Себастьяна. Как страшно! Я весь дрожу, а ты, Клод?

- Нет, - процедил сквозь зубы демон.

- Идём, Себастьян. Меня раздражает эта клоунада, - Сиэль послал своему дворецкому не многозначительный взгляд.

- Да.

На мгновение Алоис поморщился как от зубной боли, затем обратился к Клоду:

- Мы должны быть первыми, Клод! А ну-ка, пригнись!

Не произнеся ни звука, тот послушно наклонился. Мальчишка незамедлительно запрыгнул демону на спину и обхватил его шею руками.

- Не думай о себе слишком много, Сиэль! Ещё не достиг места преступления, а уже нос задираешь!.. Клод, держи меня крепче! Мы их запросто обгоним!

Не успел Сиэль ничего ответить, как вдруг оказался на руках Себастьяна. Юный граф попытался соскочить на землю, но у него ничего не вышло.

- Ты что творишь! Поставь меня сейчас же! – Сиэль замахнулся на слугу тростью, но тот легко остановил его.

- Господин, разве вы не поняли, что нам бросили вызов? – нарочито вежливо ответил Себастьян, одной рукой удерживая трость пыхтящего от напряжения мальчика. – Разве граф Фантомхайв и его дворецкий могут упасть в грязь лицом?

Алоис засмеялся ещё громче, чем в прошлый раз.

- Если хочешь перегнать Клода, тогда засунь своего господина в мешок, а ещё лучше в чемодан! Может, тогда брыкаться перестанет! Ха-ха! Вперёд, Клод!

Но ни мешок, ни чемодан не понадобились: из-за головокружительной скорости Сиэль был вынужден крепко прижиматься к Себастьяну, уткнувшись лицом ему в грудь.

Сэр Рэнделл отвёл взгляд от своих записей и в который раз оглядел разорённое поле. Повсюду в беспорядке валялись вырванные с корнем колосья и кучи грунта, напоминающие свежий навоз. Злоумышленники, не жалея сил, старались всю ночь, чтобы наворотить такое. Вот только зачем? Кому это выгодно? Земля на законных основаниях принадлежала одному местному сквайру, и, судя по его же показаниям, никто никогда не покушался на его территорию. Подобные случаи незадолго до этого произошли в нескольких графствах, но у полиции всё равно не было ни единой зацепки. Все теории неминуемо рушились, и дело становилось таким же беспросветным как туман над Темзой.

Настроение сэра Рэнделла опустилось до предела, когда перед ним возник малолетний граф Фантомхайв. На этот раз компанию ему составлял не только дворецкий, но ещё пара подозрительных личностей.

- А, граф, и вы здесь, - сэр Рэнделл с трудом скрывал раздражение. – Хотите и это дело раскрыть? Что ж, попробуйте… И кто это с вами?

Алоис продемонстрировал ему вконец измятый конверт с королевской печатью.

- Мы не с ним, мы сами по себе. Я – граф Алоис Тренси, Паук Её Величества. А этой мой дворецкий, Клод Фаустус. Можете нас не любить, но извольте жаловать.

Королева как будто издевалась над всем Скотланд-Ярдом, посылая на важные задания каких-то детишек с сомнительными кличками. Но играть приходилось всё равно по её правилам, поэтому сэр Рэнделл оставил язвительные замечания при себе.

- В этот раз жертвы есть? – деловито осведомился Сиэль Фантомхайв.

- Том МакДональд и Дин Джонсон, - сэр Рэнделл чувствовал себя марионеткой, которую дёргают за ниточки, - оба умерли этой ночью, когда возвращались домой с какой-то пьянки. Как и в других случаях, смерть МакДональда наступила в результате разрыва сердца. А Джонсон разбил голову о камень. Он, вероятно, хотел спастись бегством, но неудачно поскользнулся.

- То есть, оба стали нежелательными свидетелями для преступников, - резюмировал граф Фантомхайв.

- Тогда почему их не пристрелили? – резонно заметил граф Тренси. – Такое впечатление, будто их просто хотели напугать до смерти.

- Жертвы действительно умирали от испуга, одна гримаса МакДональда чего стоит. До сих пор не понимаю, как такое могло случиться, - сказал сэр Рэнделл.

Мальчики переглянулись: один сердился, другой ликовал. Дворецкий графа Фантомхайва поспешил на выручку своему господину.

- Не имеете ли вы в виду, сэр, что их не специально умертвляли подобным образом? Ведь не существует универсального источника смертельного испуга. Да и, если верить статье в «Таймс», женщина из Лестершира поседела и сошла с ума, но, тем не менее, она жива. И крестьянин из Ноттингемшира после подобного преступления тоже спасся, но стал немым. Ситуация осложнена тем, что он безграмотен и поэтому никак не может рассказать, что случилось на самом деле. Если бы преступники действительно хотели их убить, то воспользовались бы для этого стандартными, но более эффективными способами.

Сэр Рэнделл демонстративно отвернулся.

- Прошу меня простить, мистер Дворецкий, но, как видите, я очень занят, и мне надо вернуться к своей работе. Псу и Пауку и я ничем не могу помочь. До свидания.

Мужчина быстрыми шагами отправился к полисменам, занимающимся осмотром территории.

- Клянусь, я докопаюсь до истины. Я, как Цепной пёс Её Величества, обязан это сделать, - не смотря на столь громкий смысл заявления Сиэля, произнесено оно было без пафоса. Только один Себастьян мог безошибочно угадывать в его голосе еле заметные нотки исключительной решимости.

Алоис скорчил рожу и скрестил руки на груди.

- Ты? Да что ты говоришь, пёсик! Это мы с Клодом запросто отыщем преступников!

- Я раскрываю дела, которые не по зубам Скотланд-Ярду. Так что какой-то клоун мне не соперник.

- Уж лучше быть клоуном, чем занудой, - парировал Алоис. – Клод! Клод, иди за мной!

Вскоре граф Тренси со своим дворецким удалились на приличное расстояние. Сиэль с ненавистью смотрел этой странной парочке вслед.

- «Клод»… «Клод»… Он так себе когда-нибудь сотрёт свой поганый язык, - проворчал Сиэль, ковыряя тростью землю.

Промасленная бумага приятно грела руки, и содержимое свёртка дразнило нос манящим ароматом. Жареная рыба с картошкой, упакованная во вчерашнюю газету, была для Алоиса самым изысканным блюдом на всём белом свете. Чистая фарфоровая посуда с до блеска начищенными столовыми приборами испортили бы всю его прелесть, а поваленное дерево отлично заменяло стул с обеденным столом.

- Проклятый выскочка! – прорычал Алоис. – «Я Цепной пёс королевы»... Фу, даже слушать его бред невыносимо! – он вдруг склонился на бок как бы в рвотном позыве.

Дворецкий равнодушно наблюдал за кривляньями своего хозяина и даже ни разу не поморщился от слишком натуральных звуков.

- Он, наверное, ей тапочки в зубах приносит, - выдав это, мальчишка весело взбрыкнул ногами и вульгарно расхохотался. Мысль о том, что такая небожительница как королева Виктория носит клетчатые тапки, смешила его ничуть не меньше, чем образ Сиэля Фантомхайва на четвереньках.

Клод и в этот раз никак не отреагировал. Лишь резким движением руки уничтожил комара, который мог вероломно покуситься на кровь юного графа.

Насмеявшись вдоволь, Алоис наконец принялся за еду. За пару минут дворецкий не услышал от него ничего кроме чавканья.

- М-м-м… – Алоис блажённо закатил глаза. - Чёрт побери, как вкусно! Язык проглотить можно… Ха-ха! Клод, ты слышал? «Язык проглотить»! Ха-ха-ха!

Но тот, очевидно, не оценил шутку и не удостоил господина даже вежливой ухмылкой.

Мальчик игриво закинул одну ногу на другую.

- Клод, встань передо мной на колени.

- Да, Ваше Высочество, - бесстрастно ответил тёмный дворецкий и выполнил приказ.

Алоис достал из свёртка большой кусок жареной картошки.

- Открой рот и скажи «А-а-а».

Клод справился и с этим заданием. Гаденько прихихикивая, граф положил ему на язык угощение и небрежным взмахом руки велел подняться.

- Клод, мы должны что-то сделать, иначе этот щенок со своим Себастьяном расследуют это дело раньше нас, - снова нахмурился Алоис и вернулся к трапезе.

Он был настолько поглощён своими мыслями, что не заметил, как его дьявольский слуга украдкой выплюнул картошку.

- Пока мы тут с тобой прохлаждаемся…

- Сначала прожуйте, а потом говорите, - вдруг ожил Клод.

- Не указывай мне, это я тут госпо… кха! Кха!

Демон уже было хотел похлопать его по спине, но Алоис жестом не разрешил ему к себе приближаться и откашлялся без посторонней помощи.

- Но всё равно, Клод, мы их сделаем. Как пить дать сделаем, - воинственно закончил Алоис, снова набивая рот картошкой с рыбой.

Клод отчего-то сердито сдвинул брови.

- Что прикажете, господин?

- Э? – граф покосился на него. С выражением полной задумчивости на лице Алоис обсасывал палец, пытаясь добраться до остатков трапезы, застрявших под ногтем. Неожиданно он встрепенулся, как будто ему в голову пришла замечательная идея. Мальчишка размазал масло по губам и откинулся в фривольной позе.

- Клод, оближи!

Сиэль безжалостно кромсал ложкой ломтик лимона. Размазанная по дну чашки мякоть цитрусового была похожа на кашу, а кожура была поделена на неровные кубики. Мерное позвякивание ложки словно вводило мальчика в транс.

Себастьян озабоченно вглядывался в лицо своего господина, пытаясь понять, о чём сейчас тот думает. Сиэль имел привычку иногда уходить в себя и в такие минуты он не любил на что-либо отвлекаться. За последние пару часов он перекинулся с дворецкими несколькими незначительными фразами, и Себастьяна это начинало тревожить.

- Господин, вы так переживаете по поводу преступления?

Тот приподнял голову.

- Я совсем ничего не понимаю, Себастьян, - нехотя признался он и протянул ему чашку с остатками русского чая. – Мне кажется, что ответ прост, только я, как слепой, прохожу мимо.

- Может вас что-то конкретное ослепляет? Например, злость на графа Тренси.

- Такая мелочь не может быть причиной моей неудачи, и нечего говорить всякие глупости. Если хочешь сказать что-то дельное, не молчи! Что-то ты сегодня расслабился, совсем от тебя толку нет.

Обычно словоохотливый демон в этот раз промолчал. Он кое о чём догадывался, но предпочитал держать свои домыслы при себе, пока не найдёт им подтверждение. Без доказательств они совершенно ничего не значат, а дразнить хозяина намёками себе дороже.

Почувствовав на себе чей-то пристальный взгляд, Себастьян медленно обернулся. В сумраке сверкнули золотые огоньки. В ответ глаза дворецкого графа Фантомхайва на миг вспыхнули демоническим светом.

- Нам уже пора уезжать, господин. Как я говорил раньше, переночуем в Эйлсбери. Вы можете идти к карете, а мне надо кое-что сделать.

- Только быстро, - граф встал с расстеленного на земле плаща Себастьяна и, подобрав цилиндр и трость, пошёл прочь.

- Да, милорд.

Выждав некоторое время, демон направился в противоположную сторону. Навстречу другому демону.

Тяжела и неказиста жизнь стажёра-шинигами.

Рональд Нокс сидел на дереве, прижимая к себе одной рукой газонокосилку, которая так и норовила рухнуть вниз. Неделя выдалась, мягко говоря, весёленькой. Из-под носа шинигами в неизвестном направлении пропало несколько душ. Вот просто раз – и нет их! Как сквозь землю провалились! Конечно, на работе всякое бывает, но как отчитывается перед начальством? Мистер Спирс за такое по головке не погладит.

- Ну где же они, - простонал Рональд, прижимаясь щекой к своему инвентарю. – Боб Стоун, Стюарт Кук, Мери Смит, Том МакДональд, Дин Джонсон… Чёрт, куда же они подевались? Не мог же их кто-нибудь другой утащить.

Он исключал наличие ошибок в своём плане, там всё было верно написано. Даже свежие трупы в наличии… Но души-то куда делись?

Неожиданно кое-что привлекло внимание несчастного шинигами: ему удалось разглядеть в полутьме две человеческие фигуры.

- Так-так-так, - Рональд вытянулся и поправил на носу очки. – Демоны! Ну конечно! Это их рук дело! У-у-у… обжоры.

Стараясь соблюдать крайнюю осторожность, он решил приблизиться к этим двум демонам.

- Думаю, ты тоже раскрыл это таинственное преступление, Себастьян Микаэлис,- отчётливо проговорил демон с золотыми глазами, обращаясь к своему собрату.

- Правильно думаешь.

- Королева ни за что не поверит в это сверхъестественное явление, люди сейчас вообще мало чему верят. В отчёте же нужно описать нечто более приземлённое и понятное для них.

- И, конечно, оба отчёта не должны противоречить друг другу, - добавил второй демон.

Первый кивнул.

- Ради наших хозяев мы должны вместе решить эту проблему.

- Клод, давай сначала решим вон ту проблемку. Ту, которая притаилась за тем кустом.

Сгорая от стыда, Рональд Нокс вылез из укрытия. Хоть его заметили, надо сохранить своё шинигамское достоинство. Парень задрал нос и, подражая тону Уильяма Ти Спирса, произнёс:

- Боюсь, что это вы моя проблема. Это ж какую надо иметь наглость, чтобы за пару дней сожрать столько душ?

Рональд надеялся, что при этом его очки блестели так же грозно, как и у его любимого начальника.

- Спасибо, любезный шинигами, - усмехнулся Себастьян, - теперь я на сто процентов уверен в своей догадке.

- Что?

- Души этих несчастных крестьян забрали не мы, а Дикие охотники. Если ты видел раскуроченные поля, то не должен сомневаться в моих словах. Так что можешь больше не торчать здесь, а отправляться к начальству с докладом, - спокойно пояснил тот же демон.

Но шинигами растерянно покачал головой и достал из-за пазухи учётную книжку в кожаном переплёте.

- Нет. Через полчаса здесь должен умереть ещё один человек... От сильного испуга.

Наконец он услышал за спиной приближающиеся шаги. Этого бестолкового дворецкого можно только за смертью посылать…

- Ты долго.

- А ты разве меня ждал? – удивлённо прозвенел голос Алоиса.

Сиэль остановился и резко развернулся к нему лицом.

- Что тебе от меня нужно, Алоис Тренси? По-моему, я дал тебе понять, что ни под каким предлогом не нуждаюсь в твоём обществе.

- Я долго думал над одним вопросом… Сиэль, почему ты так верен королеве? Почему по первому щелчку бежишь исполнять все её прихоти, как комнатная собачонка? Ты перед ней что, в неоплачиваемом долгу?

Сиэль еле сдержался, чтобы не треснуть наглеца тростью по голове. Как он смеет так говорить о нём и Её Величестве? Что он о себе возомнил?

- Служить Её Величеству – большая честь…

- Ой, ну ладно тебе! – Алоис театрально всплеснул руками и закатил глаза. – Какая к чёрту честь! Королева заботится только о таких как… как мы с тобой. На остальных людей ей просто плевать. Неужели ты настолько глух и слеп, Сиэль? Ты не видишь, как живут эти крестьяне, соседей которых находят на полях мёртвыми? В газетах о мертвецах, если и пишут, то одну-две строчки, остальное место на полосе уделяется подсчитыванию убытков всяких зажравшихся сквайров. И ни слова о детях и вдовах, как будто они не люди вовсе!

Сиэль не хотел вдумываться в смысл его слов. Не хотел и смотреть в глаза Алоису, предпочитая остановить взгляд на его пыльных сапогах…

- Выговорился? – довольно злобно осведомился у него Сиэль.

- Я не услышал ответ… О, кажется ветер усилился. И земля дрожит.

Граф Фантомхайв хотел съязвить, что это он дрожит, а не земля, но вовремя прикусил язык. Всё вокруг действительно завибрировало. С каждой секундой он всё больше испытывал напряжение, отчего-то вдруг заложило уши.

- Смотри! Смотри! – кричал Алоис.

Сиэль оглянулся. Его рот сам собой раскрылся.

В клубах пыли на них неслась бешеная кавалькада, в невнятных фигурах угадывались лошади. С их приближением гул начался постепенно дробиться на отдельные звуки: лошадиное ржание, собачий лай, безудержный смех…

- Что встал как вкопанный! – голос Алоиса доносился до Сиэля как сквозь плотное одеяло. – Бежим отсюда! – Алоис схватил его за руку, и они оба побежали что было сил.

- Отцепись! – рявкнул Сиэль на бегу, но он почти не слышал себя. С головы слетел цилиндр, разметавшиеся волосы закрывали обзор левому глазу. Почти сразу закололо в боку, пыль затрудняла дыхание… Мальчик споткнулся и упал. Что-то верещал Алоис.

Охотник с наполовину истлевшим лицом схватил юного господина и посадил его перед собой в седло. Граф кричал и извивался, как ящерка, но силы были неравны. Борода всадника и грива его тощей лошади так нещадно стегали графа по лицу, что мальчик был вынужден съёжиться и прикрыться руками.

Себастьян всё это видел и не мог ничего сделать. Он спешил, как только мог, расстояние до Диких охотников сокращалось, но он всё равно был слишком далеко от своего господина. А ведь была дорога каждая секунда: опоздание Себастьяна могло навредить господину. Наконец демон-дворецкий приблизился призрачной кавалькаде. Огромный слюнявый пёс собрался было вцепиться зубами в демона, но тот ловко увернулся и сбил с лошади костлявого охотника. Призрачная аура давила на него, мешала в полную силу проявить себя, но Себастьян упорно продолжал продвигаться к цели. Он хотел оседлать трофейную лошадь, но та дико ржала и пыталась лягнуть захватчика. В конце концов Себастьян забрался на неё и прыгнул в самую гущу Диких охотников. Но ситуация от этого не стала значительно лучше: демону приходилось постоянно уворачиваться от несущихся на него призрачных зверей, да и многие охотники норовили чем-нибудь ударить чужака.

Надо было срочно сменить тактику.

Где-то вдалеке мелькнул Клод, а совсем рядом всадник в потёртой до дыр куртке прижимал к себе Алоиса Тренси…

- Клод Фаустус! – громко выкрикнул Себастьян, его голос прозвучал в общем гаме инородно.

Не дожидаясь какого-либо ответа, демон налетел на Дикого охотника, пленившего графа Тренси, и мощным ударом разбил ему челюсть. С грозным рыком Себастьян оторвал ему руки и, подхватив Алоиса, развернулся назад. На обратную дорогу сил должно было хватить.

Весь взъерошенный Себастьян стоял на земле и держал белобрысого мальчишку, тот трясся и судорожно всхлипывал. Титулованная особа скулила, как побитая камнями дворняжка.

- Клод… Клод… - Алоис непристойно громко шмыгал носом. – Клод…

Но Себастьяну было не до него. Демон напряжённо вглядывался вдаль.

От Диких охотников отделилась тёмная точка, ставшая вскоре приобретать знакомые черты.

- Вот он, твой Клод.

Алоис пронзительно пискнул и дёрнулся.

- Ты? Это ты? Пусти меня, ублюдок!

- От ублюдка слышу.

- Клод, спаси меня! Меня поймал!.. – мальчишка беспомощно вцепился пальцами в одежду Себастьяна и закашлялся.

Его демон приближался неспешными шагами, неся крайне сердитого Сиэля.

- Славная идея, Себастьян Микаэлис, - хрипло сказал Клод, - спасти того, кто ближе…

- А потом произвести обмен, - закончил Себастьян.

- Клод… - простонал Алоис.

- Эй вы, придурки! – подал голос Сиэль. – К чему такие сложности? Почему нельзя было всё нормально сделать, а не шиворот-навыворот?

Себастьян улыбнулся.

- Всё дело во времени. Если бы мы вытащили вас оттуда позже, то не факт, что вы были бы в своём уме. А если бы Дикие охотники нам помешали, то развитие событий вариативно: в лучшем случае они утащили бы вас Ад, а в худшем – вы бы сами стали Дикими охотниками и с гиканьем носились бы по просторам Англии. Дикие охотники стали чаще появляться во многом благодаря эпидемиям холеры. Они же собирают души...

- Всё равно придурки, - Алоис устало положил голову Себастьяну на плечо. – Не видите, дети спать хотят?


End file.
